


Corner

by yeaka



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sousa finally calls Thompson out on his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know zero about Marvel or American history beyond this show; heads up. Special thanks to abbeyjewel for betaing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Agent Carter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s nothing new, of course. He’s teased every day, pushed around and picked on and belittled almost as badly as Carter, maybe just a few notches less. If there were any justice in the world, Thompson would’ve never made it in the force: he hardly protects the huddled masses. But the world is an unfair place, and men like Jack Thompson run free everywhere, wielding a badge of power to beat others down with. Usually, Daniel lets the degradation roll off his back, knowing that underneath it all, Thompson is a pathetic little man with nothing to keep him warm at night.

But then Thompson stares too long and calls him _Susan_ one too many times, and something in Daniel just breaks in two. Bent over the urinal right beside Thompson, when Thompson easily could’ve gone to the empty other end instead, he shakes himself off but doesn’t bother tucking back in. Out the corner of his eye, Thompson finishes too, chuckling like he’s so clever, “You got a head injury too, Susan? Forget how to clean up after?”

Thompson never gets so far as to zip himself up, either. The words have barely left his lip when Daniel grabs his shoulder. Thompson doesn’t see it coming, and though he yells out, he doesn’t move away in time, and Daniel’s fist meets cloth, already jerking Thompson forward. Thompson’s too busy stumbling to stay upright to counter it, and in the next second, Daniel’s spun him around and pinned him against the bathroom door, keeping it securely shut while Daniel flattens into him, crushing him. He almost doesn’t need the crutch, because he’s using Thompson for it, but he keeps hold anyway, because a long metal rod is a good weapon in a pinch, and he doesn’t trust Thompson to stay down.

Thompson’s wide-eyed with shock, but that dissipates into sheer _terror_ when Daniel rolls his hips into Thompson, both their cocks still out, squeezed against one another’s thighs and flush together. The rest of their suits are all intact—it’ll be easy enough to clean up if someone kicks the door in and topples them both over. But for now, this is part of Daniel’s power, and he rocks himself against Thompson one more time, just to see the way Thompson flushes a bright red and turns frantic, even as his brows knit together and his lips let out a little moan.

Bracing himself with one hand on the door, Daniel leans in, tucking his head over Thompson’s shoulder to get at Thompson’s ear. Thompson turns his head away, but his body seems frozen, rigid, unable to resist, tall and lithe and surprisingly pliant under Daniel’s. Strict but alluring, Daniel hisses, “You think I don’t know why you call me that? You _wish_ I was a girl, so you could get away with your sick feelings.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Thompson snaps, but he looks more nervous than bitter, the venom all buried under fear. It’s a fear Daniel knows too well, and he wouldn’t use it against someone else if Thompson weren’t just _a pain in the ass._ The minute Daniel ruts into Thompson, he shuts up, face scrunching up in a familiar look of denied pleasure. Daniel can already feel the proof between them: his own cock remains limp; no matter how attractive Thompson might be, his personality’s too ugly to do anything for Daniel. Thompson, on the other hand, is stirring, filling out, twitching each time Daniel rubs against him.

“Don’t treat me like an idiot,” Daniel goes on, even though he knows Thompson will anyway, because Thompson treats everyone different like scum. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. You were staring right there, glancing at my cock every time you thought I wasn’t looking—did you really think I wouldn’t notice? I’m an agent too. I bet everyone in this office knows how badly you want me, it just disgusts them too much to even talk about.”

Now that’s a terrifying thought. Thompson’s face jerks back to him, eyes widening again, probably wondering if there’s any chance that’s true. Daniel’s face is hard in return, closed off and telling nothing. Thompson seems to look at him like a new man, just unsure of how to take that. How that changes their dynamics. If he can risk toeing the line, now that Daniel knows his secret. Daniel’s known it for a long time, and it used to excite him, then sickened him, and now he’s numb and angry and has half a mind to grab Thompson’s cock right here and bring it off, just to make him leave the men’s bathroom with a semi and a stain in the front of his pants. If Daniel thought his coworkers were smart enough to spot it and put two and two together right away—and not notice him slipping out later—he’d probably do it.

Instead, he just slowly grinds against Thompson’s trim body, growling next to Thompson’s ear, “I know the only reason you’re such a piece of shit is because you’re miserable over what you can’t have. You’re trying to take the rest of us down with you.” Then Daniel pulls his head back enough to look in Thompson’s eyes, catching them and saying very clearly, “I’m better than that.” With a quick, dismissive sweep of Thompson’s body, Daniel adds, “And if I were like that, too, I could certainly do better than you.”

He keeps waiting for Thompson to grow furious and push him away, even though he can feel how much Thompson’s body likes being here. But once the flush has died off Thompson’s cheeks, all the colour seems to drain away. Of all the things Daniel said, Thompson hones in on the last, murmuring too quietly, “Are you?” He doesn’t have to say the rest. They both know. And it’s as good as an admission from Thompson himself. For a brief moment, Daniel thinks that this might be why Thompson’s such an asshole to women; maybe he really is trying to repel them. It’s an amusing thought, but the present’s more important. There’s more than one question on Thompson’s face, and it’s almost pathetic to watch. Maybe Thompson thinks because he’s got a good job and he’s good looking, the past can all be swept aside, and they can find some common ground in this shared secret.

Maybe when Daniel was younger, the idea would’ve been romantic. But that ship’s already sailed, and Daniel admits only cruelly, “You might’ve had a chance, once. But you blew it a long time ago.”

And then Daniel pulls back and tucks himself back into his pants, while Thompson slumps in place and stares at him numbly, more fragile than Daniel’s ever seen him.

He’ll probably be a monster in the morning, back just as he always is, never having had a heart to grow. So Daniel doesn’t feel bad about shoving him out of the way and opening the door, slipping back out into the hall. He considers, for a moment, going back to work, waiting at his desk and watching Thompson squirm for the rest of the day. It’s not a secret Daniel could spread lightly even if he wanted to; it would only draw attention to himself, might not be believed, and it’s not how he wants to take a person down; Thompson should be expelled because he’s a piece of shit, not because he wants to lie with men. In the time Daniel’s deciding, the bathroom door doesn’t move, and Daniel has to wonder if Thompson’s snuck off into one of the stalls to finish himself off. For about a second, Daniel considers going back in to catch him, maybe to watch or continue this ‘discussion.’

But instead, Daniel heads home, content in the knowledge that tomorrow will be new.


End file.
